harrypotterfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Pokój Życzeń
|mieszkańcy = Uczniowie Hogwartu |rola = * Miejsce składowania licznych przedmiotów * Ubikacja * Sala do ćwiczeń dla Gwadrdii Dumbledore'a * Sypialnia dla uczniów Hogwartu |przynależność = * Szkoła Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie * Gwardia Dumbledore'a }} Pokój Życzeń (ang. The Room of Requirement) — nazywany też przez skrzaty domowe pokojem „''Przychodź – Wychodź''”, ukazywał się tym, którzy go naprawdę potrzebowali. Kiedy się pojawia, wyposażony jest dokładnie w to, co akurat jest potrzebne lub doskonale przystosowuje się do potrzeb szukającego. Oczywiście to, co zastaje się w Pokoju Życzeń objęte jest ogólnomagicznymi regulacjami - przykładowo nie pojawi się tam nigdy jedzenie wedle praw Gampa. Pomieszczenie nie jest zaznaczone na Mapie Huncwotów. Dzieje się tak dlatego, że ów pokój jest nienanoszalny lub zwyczajnie Huncwoci nigdy nie odkryli tego miejsca. Umiejscowienie Znajduje się na siódmym piętrze Hogwartu, naprzeciw gobelinu z Barnabaszem Bzikiem tańczącym z trollami. Aby się do niego dostać należy przejść wzdłuż ściany trzy razy, intensywnie myśląc nad tym, czym pokój się ma stać lub do czego ma posłużyć. Bardzo ważne, aby osoby wchodzące do pokoju bardzo wyraźnie określali cel jego użycia. Jeśli zrobią to niedokładnie może okazać się, że niepożądani mogą wejść i odkryć całą tajemnicę. Przykładowo, w 1996 roku Brygada Inkwizycyjna mogła wejść do pokoju, wiedząc, że w środku odbywają się zajęcia GD. W 1997 roku więc, kiedy Neville Longbottom organizował opór przeciwko nowej władzy w Hogwarcie, a Pokój Życzeń wybrał za swoją kryjówkę zaznaczył wyraźnie, że pomieszczenie ma być niedostępne dla wszystkich wspierających Alecto i Amycusa Carrowów. Historia Przed 1995 r. W 1994 roku Harry Potter usłyszał, jak Albus Dumbledore opowiada Igorowi Karkarowowi, że pewnego razu przemierzał zamek pilnie potrzebując odwiedzić łazienkę. Ku jego zaskoczeniu wszedł wkrótce do pokoju pełnego nocników. Najprawdopodobniej dyrektor trafił właśnie do Pokoju Życzeń. * W filmowej wersji, Ginny Weasley towarzyszy Harry'emu przy chowaniu podręcznika (sama go chowa) - po tym po raz pierwszy go całuje. * Uczniowie Hogwartu mieszkali tam, kiedy dyrektorem był Severus Snape. Miejsce spotkań GD mały|200px|Rodzeństwo Weasley na ćwiczeniach w Pokoju Życzeń. W 1995 roku Harry Potter zapytał Zgredka o radę w obraniu bezpiecznego miejsca na spotkania Gwardii Dumbledore'a. Skrzat domowy wskazał pomieszczenie na siódmym piętrze nazywając je „Pokojem Przychodź-Wychodź” bądź „Pokojem Życzeń”. Zgredek wyjaśnił Harry'emu na czym polega fenomen komnaty i nadmienił, że sam jej używał, gdy trzeba było schować Mrużkę, kiedy spożyła zbyt wiele piwa kremowego. Po słowach Zgredka wywnioskować można, że wśród skrzatów wiedza o pokoju była powszechna. Pokój Życzeń używany był również przez Argusa Filcha, kiedy brakowało mu już środków czyszczących i pilnie potrzebował uzupełnić zapasy. Podczas późniejszych spotkań GD, bliźniacy Weasley powiedzieli Harry'emu, że również użyli kiedyś nieświadomie Pokoju Życzeń - kiedy gonił ich Filch, pomieszczenie zamieniło się w schowek na miotły, w którym niesforni rudzielcy mogli się ukryć. Pokój Życzeń przystosowany był całkowicie do swojego zadania. Znajdowały się tam wykrywacze czarnej magii: fałszoskopy, wielki popękany monitor wrogów oraz czujniki tajności, a także półki zastawione pomocnymi książkami takimi jak Kompendium popularnych zaklęć i przeciwzaklęć, Podręcznik magicznej samoobrony, Jak przechytrzyć czarnoksiężnika czy Uroki dla zauroczonych. Na podłodze zamiast krzeseł leżały poduszki. Pokój był przestronny i dawał spore możliwości do ćwiczenia zaklęć obronnych. Na ostatnim spotkaniu GD przed Bożym Narodzeniem Harry i Cho Chang pocałowali się pod jemiołą. W końcu Dolores Umbridge, uprzedzona przez Mariettę Edgecombe, odkryła tajną organizację i Brygada Inkwizycyjna wdarła się do Pokoju Życzeń chwytając od razu paru członków GD. Pansy Parkinson znalazła w środku pergamin, na którym podpisali się wszyscy uczestniczący w spotkaniach organizacji. Jako skrytka na różne przedmioty mały|250px Pokój Życzeń jako skrytka na rozmaite przedmioty używany był bardzo często. Liczba umieszczonych tam rzeczy sugeruje, że miejsce to było znane całym pokoleniom uczniów, a pewnie też i nauczycieli Hogwartu, którzy z jakiegoś powodu chcieli dyskretnie pozbyć się danego przedmiotu. Tom Marvolo Riddle odkrył Pokój Życzeń w swoich latach nauki w Hogwarcie. Kiedy wrócił tam po raz drugi ubiegać się o stanowisko nauczyciela obrony przed czarną magią, odwiedził sekretne pomieszczenie na siódmym piętrze i schował tam Diadem Roweny Ravenclaw, jeden ze swoich horkruksów. W przeciwieństwie do innych przedmiotów, ten nie został zabezpieczony żadnymi potężnymi zaklęciami - Riddle w swojej arogancji zakładał, że nikt oprócz niego nie słyszał o Pokoju Życzeń. Na swoim szóstym roku Draco Malfoy dostał trudne zadanie sprowadzenia Śmierciożerców do Hogwartu. Ślizgon postanowił użyć w tym celu Szafki Zniknięć, którą ustawił właśnie w Pokoju Życzeń i tam w spokoju nad nią pracował. Draco spędzał tam bardzo wiele czasu, ale finalnie udało mu się doprowadził Szafkę Zniknięć do stanu używalności i ustanowił połączenie między nią a Borginem & Burkesem na ulicy Śmiertelnego Nokturnu. Przejścia do Pokoju Życzeń na siódmym piętrze stale pilnowali Gregory Goyle i Vincent Crabbe przemienieni za pomocą Eliksiru Wielosokowego w młode dziewczyny. Harry zorientował się, że Draco używa Pokoju Życzeń dopiero po tym, jak rozkazał śledzić chłopaka Zgredkowi oraz Stworkowi. Pierwszy ze skrzatów powiedział, że Malfoy chodzi w towarzystwie różnych uczniów na siódme piętro, a Harry'ego olśniło - widział wcześniej, że Draco znika z Mapy Huncwotów, ale dopiero teraz skojarzył dlaczego tak właśnie się działo. Harry próbował wejść do Pokoju Życzeń dwukrotnie spędzając tam sporo czasu i myśląc o tym, że chce zobaczyć nad czym Draco Malfoy pracuje. Pokój jednak nie działał w ten sposób: należało dokładnie wiedzieć w jakim celu chce się wejść, pomieszczenie nie odpowiadało na pytania. Harry swoim szeptaniem i chodzeniem wokół ściany tylko straszył przechodzących obok pierwszoroczniaków; innym razem spotkał Nimfadorę Tonks. mały|250px|Przedstawienie Pokoju Życzeń w szóstym filmie. Pewnego razu Harry Potter spotkał płaczącego Malfoya w łazience; wywiązał się pojedynek. Harry użył klątwy Sectumsempra, a Snape rozkazał chłopakowi przynieść mu wszystkie swoje podręczniki. Potter w przerażeniu chciał pozbyć się swojego egzemplarza Eliksirów dla zaawansowanych. Pobiegł do Pokoju Życzeń i trafił do przechowalni przedmiotów rozmaitej maści i rozmiarów. Widział Szafkę Zniknięć, mnóstwo innych przedmiotów, a sam wybrał komodę, w której znalazł szkielet czegoś co miało pięć nóg. Obok tego miejsca znajdował się, co ciekawe, wypchany troll. W dalszej części roku szkolnego, Harry nie odważył się już wrócić po książkę Księcia Półkrwi. Idąc do Albusa Dumbledore'a przed swoją misją w jaskini Harry spotkał Sybillę Trelawney, która była zdruzgotana po tym, jak ktoś wyrzucił ją z Pokoju Życzeń. Profesorka twierdziła, że gdy weszła do pomieszczenia, aby zostawić coś osobistego (butelki po sherry), usłyszała jak jakiś męski głos „piał” z zachwytu. Harry od razu zorientował się, że to z pewnością Malfoy się z czegoś cieszył i uznał to za niepokojące. Dopiero po powrocie z jaskini okazało się, że Ślizgon wreszcie doprowadził do porządku Szafkę Zniknięć, a Śmierciożercy napadli na zamek pod nieobecność Dumbledore'a. Wywiązała się bitwa na Wieży Astronomicznej, w której poległ sam wielki dyrektor. Śmierciożercy weszli do zamku przez siódme piętro, omijając wszelkie zapory. 250px|mały W 1998 roku podczas Drugiej Bitwy o Hogwart Harry udał się do Pokoju Życzeń, by odnaleźć w nim diadem Roweny Ravenclaw, będący horkruksem. O tym, że znajduje się właśnie tu, dowiedział się od ducha córki Roweny Ravenclaw, która za życia ukradła go swojej matce. Pokój Życzeń używany był wówczas jako łącznik między Hogwartem a Hogsmeade; przebywało tam mnóstwo uczniów. Harry musiał najpierw poprosić wszystkich o wyjście i dokonać swoistego „resetu” funkcji pomieszczenia. Dopiero wtedy Pokój Życzeń mógł przybrać nową funkcję. Hermiona próbowała przywołać diadem zaklęciem Accio, ale nie dało to pożądanego skutku. Można mniemać, że pokój był tak skonstruowany, aby przedmioty w nim ukryte trzeba było samemu znaleźć. Ewentualnie diadem mógł być chroniony innym czarem. Harry jednak przypomniał sobie, że podczas poprzedniej wizyty w Pokoju Życzeń widział już taki diadem. Kiedy był dziesięć stóp od celu, przyjaciele zorientowali się, że nie są sami. Przybył tam Draco Malfoy z Crabbe'em i Goyle'em, którzy próbowali go rozbroić. Wywiązała się walka między uczniami. Malfoy ostrzegł kolegów, że nie można zabić Harry'ego, bo Czarny Pan chce mieć go żywego. Crabbe rzucał więc mordercze klątwy na Rona i Hermionę, ale szczęśliwie żadna nie trafiła celu. Po chwili Ślizgon rzucił również potężne zaklęcie Szatańskiej Pożogi, nad którym szybko stracił kontrolę. mały|lewo|250px|Szatańska Pożoga trawi Pokój Życzeń. Potworny ogień przybrał postać różnych bestii i trawił większość przedmiotów znajdujących się w pokoju – wybuchnął straszny pożar. Harry, Ron i Hermiona uciekli na znalezionych w pomieszczeniu miotłach, ale widząc Dracona i Goyle'a, wrócili po nich i uratowali od pewnej śmierci. Harry z Malfoyem za plecami wrócił jeszcze po diadem, który podrzucany był razem z innymi przedmiotami przez mordercze płomienie. W ostatniej chwili skierował on miotłę do wyjścia, gdzie znajdowali się już Hermiona, Ron i Goyle. Okazało się, że Crabbe zginął w płomieniach. Diadem tymczasem sam się rozpadł pod wpływem działania Szatańskiej Pożogi - Hermiona uznała, że musi to być jedna z metod niszczenia horkruksów, chociaż sama nie zdecydowała by się jej użyć, ponieważ to zbyt niebezpieczne. Możliwe, że Pokój Życzeń jako przechowalnia różnych przedmiotów został całkowicie zniszczony. Schronienie podczas II bitwy o Hogwart Kiedy Harry, Ron i Hermiona oraz Neville przyszli do Pokoju Życzeń tuż przed Bitwą o Hogwart, wyglądał on zupełnie inaczej niż wtedy, kiedy byli tam po raz pierwszy. Służył wówczas za kryjówkę dla bardzo wielu uczniów Hogwartu, którzy sprzeciwiali się sytuacji w szkole i stworzyli reaktywowaną Gwardię Dumbledore'a. mały|250px|Pokój jako schronienie GD. Był wielki i przywodził Harry'emu na myśl wnętrze olbrzymiego domku na drzewie albo jakąś gigantyczną kabinę okrętową. Z sufitu i z galerii zwisały różnokolorowe hamaki. Okien nie było. Na wyłożonych ciemną boazerią ścianach wisiały gobeliny w barwach domów: szkarłatny ze złotym lwem: Gryffindoru, żółty z czarnym borsukiem: Hufflepuffu i niebieski z brązowym orłem: Ravenclawu. Stały tam też biblioteczki pełne książek, kilka mioteł, a w rogu wielkie radio w drewnianej obudowie. Kiedy do Pokoju zaczęły przychodzić dziewczyny, pojawiła się również całkiem sporej wielkości łazienka. Neville opowiadał, że zaczęło się, kiedy uciekał przez Carrowami i skorzystał z Pokoju Życzeń. Znajdował się tam wówczas jeden hamak i ozdoby związane tylko z Gryffindorem. Z czasem jednak nowa GD zaczęła się rozszerzać. Za każdym razem, kiedy dołączał ktoś nowy, pojawiał się nowy hamak. Z Pokoju Życzeń prowadził tunel, w którym na ścianach wisiały mosiężne lampy, a ziemia była wydeptana i gładka, bo przejścia często używano. Tunel prowadził do Gospody pod Świńskim Łbem. Wychodziło się przez portret Ariany Dumbledore. Pojawiło się ono pewnego razu, kiedy Neville uznał, że jest głodny. Jedzenie było jednym z praw Gampa, więc Pokój Życzeń nie mógł obdarować nim bezpośrednio mieszkańców pokoju. Wyczarowane zostało jednak przejście do gospody, z której Aberforth Dumbledore żywił młodych opozycjonistów. Później to przejście zostało użyte jako jedynie niestrzeżone przejście z Hogwartu na zewnątrz. Wchodziły tamtędy osoby, które zamierzały walczyć m.in. Harry, Ron i Hermiona, ale również Luna Lovegood, Dean Thomas oraz członkowie Zakonu Feniksa. Tunelem tym była prowadzona także ewakuacja uczniów zbyt młodych lub tych, którzy po prostu nie zdecydowali się walczyć. Za kulisami mały|[[Mechaniczny Śmierciożerca]] * Dumbledore w rozmowie z Karkarowem wspomniał o Pokoju Życzeń, zaznaczając, że był tam tylko raz. Pottermore natomiast ujawnia, że dyrektor znalazł w tym pomieszczeniu Zwierciadło Ain Eingarp. Wygląda więc na to, że wypowiedź Dumbledore'a z czwartego tomu była czysto humorystyczna i chodziło o to, aby udowodnić, że nawet on sam nie zna wszystkich sekretów zamku. * W filmie Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa to Neville Longbottom, a nie Zgredek powiedział Harry'emu o istnieniu Pokoju Życzeń. Chłopak przeszedł wzdłuż odpowiedniego muru zaledwie raz (w książce należało uczynić to trzykrotnie). Ściany pomieszczenia nie były zrobione ze szkła tylko z wysokiej jakości plastiku. W filmie pojawiają się Mechaniczni śmierciożercy, wykorzystywani podczas ćwiczeń w Pokoju. * W filmie Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi do Pokoju Życzeń Harry'ego prowadzi Ginny Weasley. To ona radzi mu, aby odłożył niebezpieczny podręcznik Księcia Półkrwi. Na samym końcu dochodzi do pierwszego pocałunku pary. W książce to wydarzenie miało miejsce po wygranym przez Gryfonów Pucharze Quidditcha. * W filmie Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część druga (film) Pokój Życzeń został podpalony przez Gregory'ego Goyle'a, ponieważ aktor grający Vincenta Crabbe'a odpracowywał za nielegalne uprawianie marihuany. Twórcy filmu nie szukali nowego aktora, więc zamiast Crabbe'a uśmiercili Goyle'a. Natomiast drugim Ślizgonem towarzyszącym Draconowi Malfoyowi był Blaise Zabini. mały|250px * W filmowej wersji Księcia Półkrwi i Insygniów Śmierci w Pokoju Życzeń można znaleźć bardzo wiele rekwizytów używanych przez scenarzystów w poprzednich produkcjach z serii: ** niektóre figury z gigantycznego zestawu czarodziejskich szachów z pierwszego filmu, ** chińskie lampiony używane na świątecznym spotkaniu Klubu Ślimaka u Horacego Slughorna w szóstym filmie, ** kilka pudełek zawierających składniki eliksirów, ** obiekt w kształcie astrolabu, który wcześniej widziany był w gabinecie Dumbledore'a oraz inne sprzęty do zgłębiania astronomii, ** gramofon użyty przez Minerwę McGonagall w czwartym filmie do pokazania uczniom, jak należy prezentować się podczas Balu Bożonarodzeniowego, ** kilka szklanych przedmiotów z wystroju gabinetu profesora obrony przed czarną magią za kadencji Remusa Lupina, ** prawdopodobnie Zwierciadło Ain Eingarp i różne inne eleganckie lustra, ** kilka pucharów z Izby Pamięci, ** niektóre z wykrywaczy złych mocy Szalonookiego Moody'ego, ** pomnik pierwszego dyrektora Hogwartu, ** chochliki kornwalijskie, ** pomnik świni bądź dzika podobny do tego w komnacie recepcji, ** pomnik Gunhildy z Gorsemoor strzegący tajnego przejścia do Hogsmeade na trzecim piętrze umiejscowiony na specyficznym cokole, ** szkielet smoka znany z klasy obrony przed czarną magią, ** asortyment z klasy wróżbiarstwa: stoliki, krzesła, filiżanki do wróżenia z fusów, kryształowe kule wraz z podstawkami, ** kufry i walizki w różnych rozmiarach, ** harfa Kwiryniusza Quirrella użyta do uśpienia Puszka, ** projektor używany przez Severusa Snape'a, ** różne szklane naczynia, ** rozmaite tkaniny, w tym dywany oraz gobeliny, ** poroże, ** srebrne czaszki, ** słoiki i inne pojemniki, ** statywy, ** różne zegary, ** mała armata. * W oryginalnym scenariuszu do Księcia Półkrwi Ginny twierdzi, że Fred i George pokazali jej Pokój Życzeń, kiedy była na pierwszy roku. Zdanie to nie trzyma się sensu, ponieważ bliźniaki nie znali natury pomieszczenia, a Ginny dołączyła do GD na swoim czwartym roku. Ostatecznie owego tekstu w filmie więc nie było. * Pokój ukazany jest w grze Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa. Wygląd nie odbiega od filmowego. Zadaniem Harry'ego jest umieszczenie wszystkich członków Gwardii Dumbledore'a w środku. Gracz w tym celu musi wykonać bardzo wiele zróżnicowanych zadań w rozmaitych częściach zamku. W trakcie kompletowania składu, Harry uczy znajdujących się tam członków nowych zaklęć przydatnych w pojedynkach. * W grze Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi Pokój Życzeń znajduje się na szóstym piętrze, mimo że sam Harry wspomina, że pomieszczenie jest na siódmym. Możliwe, że winowajcą jest odmienny system oznaczania pięter na różnych kontynentach. W Europie pierwsze piętro jest drugim w Stanach Zjednoczonych. * W grze Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część druga (gra) w Pokoju Życzeń znajdują się nawet takie przedmioty jak banjo czy domino. * Pokój Życzeń występuje również w grze zręcznościowej LEGO Harry Potter: Lata 5−7. Zobacz też * Diadem Roweny Ravenclaw * Szafka Zniknięć * Szatańska Pożoga * Vincent Crabbe * Gwardia Dumbledore'a * Książka Księcia Półkrwi Występowanie * Harry Potter i Czara Ognia (książka) '' * ''Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (książka) '' * ''Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (film) * Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (gra) * Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (książka) * Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (film) * Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (gra) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci (książka) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część druga (film) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część druga (gra) * Fantastyczne zwierzęta: Zbrodnie Grindelwalda * Fantastyczne zwierzęta: Zbrodnie Grindelwalda. Oryginalny scenariusz * LEGO Harry Potter: Postacie Magicznego Świata * LEGO Harry Potter: Lata 1−4 * LEGO Harry Potter: Lata 5−7 * Harry Potter for Kinect * Harry Potter: Gra Karciana de:Raum der Wünsche el:Δωμάτιο των ευχών en:Room of Requirement es:Sala de los Menesteres et:Tarvilik tuba fi:Tarvehuone fr:Salle sur Demande he:חדר הנחיצות it:Stanza delle Necessità nl:Kamer van Hoge Nood no:Nødvendeligrommet pt-br:Sala Precisa ru:Выручай-комната sv:Vid behov-rummet uk:Кімната на вимогу Kategoria:Pomieszczenia w Hogwarcie